Attack on Ball
by SavageLilligant
Summary: The is hosting the years biggest ball, and a certain girl is about to make an impact. Genderbend attack on titan!


**Another Gender bend, I told myself I wasn't going to do it, but what the hell enjoy.**

The sun was rising over the town of Maria, a small gated community in the west of the capital. The people started to gather in the town square to start the day. The shops were opening, and the kids started to go to school, it seemed like another day. Arriving to the town was a young man on horseback. Two guards saw him and quickly gathered on the main gates of the town.

"Hold, state your business!" said one of the guard as the rest gathered to stop the man.

"Good morning I'm here following the king's request."

"The king, what does he want?"

"Well, I'm here to announce a ball to be held tonight in the castle."

"The castle, tonight?" The news started to get the guards talking among themselves.

"The castle, I've never been inside."

"What an opportunity, but wait why?"

"Hey currier why is the king opening his gates to us?" ask one of the Guards.

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but apparently the king wants to gather as many females from across the land for the prince," responded the currier.

"The prince? But isn't he already married?"

"No no his other son, you know the bastard," whispered the other guard.

"Watch your mouth the Prince is a very powerful young man," said the currier.

"Even if that's true I would not want my daughter anywhere near that bastard," said the guard as the rest of the guards started to laugh with him.

"A bastard he may be, but a failure he is not," said a man approaching the gathering.

"What do you want Grisha?"

"I overheard your conversation and thought I should join in, now isn't it true that the prince is well educated in both school, and combat. The most handsome man in the land for what I've heard, and the apple of the king's eyes. Of course if this still doesn't interest any women, isn't he also inheriting a very large sum of land? I mean I'm sure even if there is never a crown on his head, he will always live like a king."

The guards simply looked at each other understanding the golden opportunity on their hands. "Go ahead and make your announcement, I need to go get my kid ready"

"I have five daughters that I could spare." Just like that the guards left the messenger, and Grisha alone.

"Thank you sir," said the currier.

"No problem."

"If I may, do you have anyone that might be interested in the prince? I promise I'll put in a good word when I return," said the currier.

"I… well I do have a daughter, but she is special in fact I think I need to go wake her up now."

"At this hour? She is still asleep!?"

"I have no idea if she's even home," said Grisha leaving the man alone.

The currier made his way to the town square. "Gather around people I have a royal announcement, tonight on the king's request a ball is to be held, everybody is invited we request that you bring your best attire, and young ladies are encourage to come!" The currier finished by leaving the notice on a wall for everyone to read.

The people quickly started to look at each other in interest and greed, while some people were happy to go and have fun. Either way there was no doubt, all eyes were on the castle finally a chance to move up in the word. A chance to be royal. The town quickly started to get ready for the ball, all except Grisha. The man was walking a little further away from the town to his house. Greeting him on his front yard was his step son. "Morning Mikael"

"Morning," said Mikael the young man was well built with sharp eyes that could pierce through anyone. Mikael was chopping wood using his axe before he started to approach Grisha "Anything new in town?"

"Yeah, I have to tell your mother, there is a ball tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, it's for the prince we are all invited."

"…"

"I know your mother is going to want Ellen to go."

"I don't think she'll want to go."

"I know, but this could be good for her, maybe she'll meet someone that can accept her personality."

"There is nothing wrong with her," said Mikael chopping one last piece of wood.

"You're right, but who knows maybe we get someone that can finally take her out of our hair," laugh Grisha entering the house. Mikael simply started to ponder what Grisha told him, about someone taking Ellen.

Inside the house, upstairs on the last room to the left a young woman was fast asleep. Her door suddenly opened up as Carla walked in. "Honey wake up."

"ZZZ…ZZZ"

"Honey I have some great news," said Carla shaking her.

"ZZZ…ZZZ"

"Urgh," Carla quickly grabbed a glass of water and poured it on Ellen's hair waking her up.

"AHH!?"

"Good, now that you're awake I have some great news, tonight there is a ball."

"And?"

"The king is hosting it."

"And?"

"You're going."

"Aww… no"

"No, young lady I didn't ask for your permission you are going"

"Why, I have better things to do."

"Such as?"

"Nothing," said Ellen ignoring the question.

Her mother quickly started to reach for her sheet pulling them until Ellen was the only one left on the bed. Carla quickly started to lift her shirt and to Ellen embarrassment she saw a few healing bruise. "Have you been fighting again?"

"It's no big deal, see they're healing," said Ellen poking at them hiding the sting.

"That's not the point look you can't just go pick fights you're a lady!"

"No I'm not gez, look mom I..."

"She's right Ellen you don't need to fight, that is why I'm here for," said Mikael entering the room.

"Thank you honey," said Carla turning to Ellen, "see."

"Hey!" said Ellen pulling her shirt down. "Knock first, and what do you mean protect me?"

"Ellen as long as I'm alive I can guarantee you that nothing will ever harm you"

"See now that this is settled, please say you'll go" said Carla holding Ellen hands.

"Argh you two are too much, I'm going to get food" Ellen walked downstairs where her dad was reading the newspaper. "Dad."

"Honey... so did your mother tell you about."

"Yeah yeah the ball to end all balls, no thanks I rather go live with wolves and."

"I think you should go."

"Dad..."

"I think it could be good for you, everybody in town is getting ready, and this is really going to bring people together."

"Yeah right, you and I both know they just want to suck up to royalty," said Ellen sitting down eating. "So what is the occasion, why a ball."

"Well turns out the king is looking for a wife for his son."

"I thought he was married."

"No his second son."

"Second?"

"Yes, you see he is bastard."

"So he is playing matchmaking and disguising it as a ball that's rich!"

"Don't laugh, even if people never meet the king this could be a fun chance to meet some interesting people."

"Huh, and the town is going crazy about this, I should go," said Ellen heading toward to door.

"Where?"

"Where else to see what all the fuzz is about I'm heading to town," said Ellen leaving the house. Out of nowhere Mikael came rushing down.

"Hold on I'm coming with you," announce Mikael.

Ellen Yeager is a girl of average size. She sports long black hair that she puts in a ponytail, if it was up to her she would be bald, but her mother never allow that. Ellen is not what you would call, 'lady like.' In fact she is nothing like a lady, she loves to fight, on more than one occasion she got home late with a broken for her that her father is a doctor, however there are times that she comes against a really strong opponent. When that happens she is rescued by… Mikael. Her, 'brother,' Mikael is the strongest man in town, a freak of nature. Ellen can't recall ever seeing him train, and yet he is so powerful. On one hand she is mad that he is so dominant, on the other it inspires her to get stronger.

Grisha was right the town was defiantly taking full advantage of the golden opportunity. All the tailors were having sales, 40% off, 60% off, even 90% off with purchase. "Can you believe this Mikael, there so many things that we can do with our time…"

"Of course you would say that Yeager," said a girl approaching them along with another girl.

"Jane," said Ellen looking at the gray hair girl standing in front of her. Dress in a semi casual, semi fancy dress holding a small fan to fight off the heat. Ellen didn't know why since it was spring, but whatever.

"Lady Jane," said Mikael showing his manners.

"Oh… hello Mikael," said Jane hiding her face with her fan. "So Yeager, what are you going to wear for the ball?"

"Nothing."

"Really!? Nothing," said Jane sounding shock.

"Yeah I'm not going."

"You know I shouldn't be shock, what chance could you have to get a rich husband. You are so unique, not the good kind of course."

"Whatever, Jane have fun sucking up to the rich, and powerful."

"Please, any man would die to be with me."

"Yeah any man would definitely die being around you."

"I, whatever let's get going, shall we Marcy."

"Right," stuttered Marcy.

"Bitch."

"You really shouldn't pick a fight with her," said Mikael.

"What, listen who those she think she is talking about my love life, I can get a husband."

"Are you interested in getting married?"

"What... well maybe I mean who wouldn't, I just need to find the right person… right," Ellen hesitate as she answer. Her mother thought her that a woman should try to be the very example of class. There were rules that must be followed when doing anything, when making public appearances, when eating dinner, and when finding a husband. Ellen was torn when it came to the idea of marriage, on one hand she knew that if two people loved each other then marriage is the ultimate outcome. On the other hand, if a man chose a woman than there is nothing more left to say. There is no discussing the situation, there is no objection, the woman doesn't even get an opinion...some how that idea really scared Ellen. Since she never fell in love with anyone, and because she doesn't want to be pick by a random man like she was a piece of meat in the market, the topic of marriage is something that she just does not bring up often, or at all.

"If... I can make a suggestion maybe I can."

"Ellen!" yelled a voice in the distance.

"Amanda!" Said Ellen looking at her blond friend.

"I'm sure you heard the news," said Anna looking at her friend the biggest smile she could muster.

"Yeah the ball!"

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I see well I guess I have to go alone," said Anna sounding sad.

"Nobody ask you yet!?" yelled Ellen, she was shock Amanda wasn't the most attractive girl in town, but her cute looks should at least get a man or two.

"No to be honest I'm a little shy about asking," and there it was, Amanda biggest weakness her personality, she was too shy to try anything, or to stand up for herself. She walks around in a shell that she refuses to get out of unless it to her friends.

"Oh Amanda is there anyone you want to ask?"

"Well I," Anna started to look toward Mikael, "I was hoping that."

"What time is it," said Ellen looking at the sun. "Oh no I'm late, Amanda please go by my house I'm sure my mother will have something to give you, Mikael stay with Anna, I need to go!" The young girl started to sprint away leaving her friends alone and confused.

"I wonder where she's going? What do think Mikael… Mikael?" said Amanda looking at the man standing next to her. Mikael simple looked at Ellen running, thinking about what she might be up to.

(Woods)

On a cliff overlooking the town, a young man was kicking several trees that he wrapped with ropes so that he wouldn't get hurt. Kick after kick the man tried his best to get stronger. He finally stopped his training when he notice someone approaching him. "Miss Yeager?"

"Hey Arthur, sorry for being late I was just caught up doing some things," said Ellen arriving wearing pants that she torn so she could move easier, along with wrappings for her hands so she would be ready to fight.

"Why are you here?"

"What do mean, we always train around this time, or did my punch last time really rattle you up?"

"No, I mean what are you doing here today, a lady like yourself is supposed to be getting ready for the ball?" Arthur is the son and heir of the Lionheart fortune, little is know about them in the kingdom, but in there home land they are a force to be reckon with. Arthur himself was a fit man known for always training his body to the point of passing out, recently over the passed few months he found a training partner, one Ellen Yeager. There is really little communication among the two thanks to Arthur very cold personality yet the two didn't need to talk letting there training speak for itself.

"Funny... wait you're serious? Dam it not you too!"

"What do you mean, aren't you going?"

"No, I don't want to go its stupid," responded Ellen yanking her own hair in frustration.

"I see, what if you're not giving a choice?"

"What?"

"One match you and I, if I win you must go."

"Okay and if I win you never talk about this ever."

"Deal, let's go" Ellen quickly started to run toward Arthur. The young man saw her coming a mile away and took her arm flipping her on her back. Once she was down he started to kick her in the gut. Ellen closed her eyes because of the pain, a few minutes later she open them a blush started to form around her cheeks at how close Arthur's face was to her.

"I win."

"I...I"

"I assume you will honor our deal?" ask Arthur getting up quickly turning his body and walking toward his belongings.

"Yeah... you knew you were going to win? Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"Who knows, maybe I just want you to have fun," Arthur quickly started to smile before turning to Ellen. "Maybe I..."

"Ellen!?" yelled Mikael reaching her.

"Mikael!'

"So this is where you've been, with him," said Mikael looking at Arthur.

"Sir Mikael, I'm assuming you're going to the ball tonight?"

"No, Ellen doesn't want to so I'll honor her wishes."

"Actually I'm going now Mikael."

"In that case let me escort you," said Mikael.

"Sure..." said Ellen surprise at how fast he reacted.

"And who are you escorting Sir Arthur," ask Mikael.

"I will be escorting lady Bertha, Ms. Reina is coming along by herself she doesn't want the prince to get the wrong idea. However, Ms. Ellen!"

"Yes."

"Please save a dance for me," said Arthur walking away aware that he got on Mikael nerve with his request.

"Come on I need to get ready, man I wonder how the castle is right now"

(Castle)

A massive state Castle Reiss is big enough to hold any amount of visitors. Butlers and maids were attending to every single detail. Aware that if they missed one small thing they would have to answer to the head maid. A short, but opposing figure the head maid was walking down the hallway checking every room. Behind her was a butler named Peter. Approaching them was one of the generals who the head maid knew all too well. "Aww Revi there you are," said the general.

"Erwin, how are you?"

"Very good, I can see that the castle is almost ready, can you please check on the prince?" ask Erwin.

"As you wish," said Revi walking away from him.

"Revi...?" ask Peter.

"That's Rebecca to you, now what?"

"Nothing, um actually what's our job for the ball?"

"To maintain a fun atmosphere, one way or another," said Revi clinching her fist.

Finally arriving to the large door Revi went to reach for the knob, before a large sword was put on her path. "What do you think you're doing maid?" said the man holding the sword.

"Master Ymir, may I please."

"You seem to forget, this whole castle is yours to protect, but the prince is all mine."

"I see well please let him know I came to check on him, I'll be on my way," said Revi walking away.

"Wow what a ass, right?" said Peter.

Revi turn to him with a cold look in her eyes. The eyes of someone ready to kill a man. "Let's keep walking."

"Right Revi...oops."

"That's Rebecca to you." The duo reached another close door before Revi turned to Peter. "You may go."

"Um right, miss" said Peter walking away.

Revi open the door. On the other side were stacks of papers all over the floor. Tables full of science stuff that Revi wouldn't understand, and in the middle of the pile sleeping on his desk Hans. Revi walked toward him, she simply looked at him with a small smile before getting to business. "Wake up," she said slapping him.

"Huh, what... Revi!"

"Afternoon."

"After... so it is, so what can I do for you? Sick, research... personal check up!?" Revi quickly slapped him. "Okay not funny got it, but really what can I help you with?"

"I came to check on you."

"Really, that only means two things. One, you finally realize that you love me, or you are mad and you don't want people to know it. And if my hunch is correct when do you want the wedding?" Revi place one hand on his face with a soft smile before slamming his face down the table. "Right mad... mad sit, talk."

"Fine," said Revi sitting down, "I'm not talking."

"I know Ymir can be an ass, but tonight is a special nught for the prince, which is bad for him remember."

"You know about the ball?"

"Of course, I do leave this room."

"I would hope so look at this place it's disgusting."

"Well it's not as ideal as being in your room, but it will have to do, so are you going to the ball?"

"I'm the help, we only serve nothing more nothing less, are you going?"

"Yes, I just wanted to know if you're going, so I could know that there would be something worth going there for."

"I..." Hans quickly took Revi's hand and kissed it. Revi came closer to him placing her hand on the back of his head pulling him down, and quickly kneeing him in the face.

"HAHAHA," laugh Hans whipping his blood away.

"I'll be going now, get back to work," said Revi turning to him one more time whispering, "Thank you."

"Hahah," continued Hans before he picked up a cigarette and started to smoke it returning to his work.

When Ellen made it home with Mikael, the first thing she did was tell her mom the news. The house then lit up as Carla, and Amanda started to look at Ellen thinking what to do with her. Quickly undressing her, of course Ellen's mom wasn't too happy seeing her new bruises. Ellen was quickly thrown into the shower, next came her nails, and finally the makeup.

"Mom how long?"

"Almost," said Carla putting the final touches on her dark blue dress.

"Just relax," said Amanda putting on her own stockings matching her green outfit.

"There, oh you look so beautiful!"

"I don't feel different, this is stupid," said Ellen adjusting the dress. "The corset is killing me, and make up."

"Ellen just give it a chance."

"Well the carriage is waiting outside," said Grisha.

"Then we must be on our way," said Mikael walking down wearing a very nice dark brown suit, along with his scarf.

"Oh look at you, I just wish you would take that scarf off," said Carla, Ellen's parents choose not to attend the event letting the children have their own fun.

"Shall we," said Mikael offering his hand to Ellen.

"You don't have to escort me," said Ellen walking toward the carriage.

"Sorry Mikael," said Amanda following her. The young man simply started to follow them.

Once they were all sitting down the carriage took off, "Take care," said Grisha.

"And bring home a man!" said Carla.

Ellen quickly notice the other carriages coming from all direction. Seeing all the people gather, Ellen knew that this was going to be one interesting ball. The trip took 2 hours or so, but Ellen finally saw it the castle. A huge house, why would someone need so many rooms? As the carriage past by the door, Ellen notice that there were two people greeting guest. One is a short woman, and the other a tall man wearing a suit of armor.

"That must be Ymir the personal guard to the king," said Anna.

"And the other?"

"Oh Revi, the head maid and head of security."

"No way her!?" said Ellen sounding really impress that someone so short could have such a high rank, and also be head maid.

The carriage made a final stop as Mikael step out first. "Shall we."

"Let's go!"

(Main Door)

"Welcome, here" said Revi handing the guest a mask.

"I don't like this none of these women look like the prince's type," said Ymir.

"That is his choice to make" said Revi.

"Silence maid, this must really be important for the king, if he is inviting people from every corner of the land, disgusting how anyone can simply just walk in."

"Greetings," said a man approaching them. "I'm Ash, representing the hunter's guild"

"The hunter's guild, impressive please make yourself at home."

"Gladly. So where is the food?"

"Why are you so worried about the prince?" ask Revi knowing that she was stepping her boundaries.

"That is none of your business Maid, if I wanted to you would be gone, and no one would care."

"I would," said Hans now formally dressed for the party, his glasses glaring as he let out an evil smile. "Ymir you are really offending my friend, how about I greet the guest for now on. Give you time to get your priorities straight."

"I... fine" said Ymir leaving glancing at Hans, despite his weak figure one of the most dangerous places a man could find himself in is his surgeon table. The thought made him feel less then save.

"Thank you," said Revi.

"Don't mention it my love, now how about you and I greet the people together?"

"Actually, now that you're here I can check on the head chef, thank you."

"Well can't blame a guy for trying," said Hans as Ellen's group was approaching. "Hello!"

"Hi so was that really the head maid Revi," said Ellen seeing Revi walking away.

"That's Rebecca to you," said Revi approaching them upon hearing someone call her by that name. "Here," she said handing them masks.

"Oh thank you, what's with the mask?" ask Ellen.

"This is a mask ball, since the king is inviting so many people it would be a shame if the rich would ignore the poor, and poor would ignore the rich. So the king decided to make it a mask ball," said Hans.

"That's cute, but we all know it's because the king wants to hide the prince's face," said Jane arriving with Marcy, and Connie.

"Oh aren't you well inform," said Hans surprise at the young woman's words.

"I mean really, does anyone really know how he looks like, but that's not going to stop me," announce Jane, "Move Yeager."

"Wow, should keep an eye out for her," said Hans looking interested. Revi quickly elbowed him. "Right, anyway enjoy the party."

The trio went inside and were instantly at aw at the sight. The giant ball room was decorated with amazing status of giants. Maids would walk around dropping flowers at the floor, a water fountain in the center of the room featuring two of the titan status, facing each other in a sort of battle dance. Overwhelm by everything Amanda quickly started to run toward the center holding Ellen's hand. "Wow relax!" said Ellen.

"I can't help it Ellen, look look at all this, it's just wonderful," said Amanda.

"Yeah, I have to admit this is the biggest party I've ever been invited to, hey you know what you need to do… dance," suggested Ellen.

"What!? Me."

"Yeah look around I'm sure there must be someone wishing to dance with you."

Amanda started to look around, seeing all the men wearing their mask, anyone could be behind those masked. A poor farm boy, a rich bachelor, or even the elusive prince. The possibilities scared Amanda. Mikael started to approach the girls keeping his eyes on Ellen. "Ellen if you need a dance partner I'll be more then…"

"Dance with me," said Amanda grabbing Ellen's hand interrupting Mikael.

"What!?"

"Please, look I'm a little nervous, so please it would mean the world to me if you help me get out there."

"Sure, let's go… Mikael go have some fun no need to hover around us." The girls took to the dance floor as the band start to play. As almost every man and woman were pairing up, Ellen and Amanda simply started to spin each other around.

On the far end of the dance floor, Jane was rejecting men left and right, waiting for the 'one' to make his presence known. "Jane if you keep this up, than no one will dance with you," said Marcy.

"Good, I don't want to associate myself with anyone that isn't worth my time. There are more than enough men here, let them come, let me size them up and maybe I'll find the diamond in the rough," explained Jane.

"Wow nice energy."

"I know so where's Connie?"

"She's eating."

In the buffet table Connie was enjoying an interesting conversation with Ash. "Come on I need more food, the good stuff!" yelled Ash as the chefs were trying to keep up with this man's appetite.

"Wow, you are a bottomless pit," said Connie.

"Yep, as a hunter eating and surviving is all I know."

"But your name you own a great trading company, why do you hunt."

"For the trade, our pelts don't come from some unwanted pile left behind by the animals, no we go and find our product that is how we survive. We may not sell the most, but we sell the best!"

"Wow, hey how come you aren't dancing?"

"Because no one wants to!"

"What are you talking about, everyone is dancing."

"No, you see I'm not being challenge."

"Huh."

"See man is the greatest challenge, hunting a human is truly a dangerous feet, but the only way to hunt a man is if he wants to be hunted, only then can he be truly prepare. I'm not looking for a deer who doesn't know what it wants, I want a wolf ready to strike," said Ash.

"Okay so if I can make anything out of what you just said, I'm guessing you are waiting for someone that, 'challenges,' you to dance with her," said Connie.

"Right."

"Which means that no one wants to dance with you."

"right…" said Ash putting his head down. "But I won't lose faith," said Ash eating another piece of bread.

The music kept on playing as Hans started to make his way toward a very tall woman. "My, aren't you a titan of a woman."

"Whahh," said the girl hiding her face in shame.

"Did I say something wrong, look at you, you are an amazing experiment!"

"Please… stop," said the girl.

"I…"

"Lady Bertha is anything wrong," said a man approaching them.

"This…man he is…"

"Speak now," said the man.

"Look I'm sorry it's just she really impress me, and that is hard to do!"

"Arthur please make him go away."

"With pleasure!" said Arthur getting his sword.

"Please don't," said Hans reaching for his pockets. Before any weapons were drawn Revi arrive holding both men at a standstill.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Hans is out of line!"

"Who are you?" demanded Arthur.

"Ms. Revi," said Bertha.

"That's Rebecca to you, oh I'm sorry lady Bertha," said Revi letting go of Arthur.

"The head maid, or should I say the head of security," said Arthur.

"You're well inform."

"I make it my business to be, so what are you going to do about him."

"Normally, I would let you take his head off, however this is a party, so I'll take him excuse me," Revi started to drag Hans with her.

"Are you alright my lady," said Arthur.

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you having fun?" ask Arthur almost completely changing his personality in order to make her feel save.

"Yes, but I would like to go dancing, if you don't mind…" Arthur stopped listing to lady Bertha when he notice two girls dancing near the water fountain. One was a small blond, but the other.

"Ellen…"

"Um, what?"

"Huh, nothing Lady Bertha, please excuse me I have an appointment." Arthur started to walk pass the crowd. The music kept on playing, as Ellen was enjoying her time with Amanda, Mikael on the other hand stood silent on the corner of the huge room, ignoring every jester made to him. While Arthur wasted no time walking pass everyone in the dance floor making his way toward the girl.

Arthur met Ellen on a smaller ball a few months ago. Everyone in town was invited in order to welcome Lady Bertha to the land. Her escort was Arthur, the man stood alone throughout most of the night. That is until a man got a little too frisky with Ellen. He ignore her at first, until Ellen started to fight back, something about her beating on those guys caught his interest. Unfortunately, he didn't know a way to communicate with her except by challenging her to a fight. He won of course, but she kept on coming back for more. Her quest to become stronger is what inspired him. Now he doesn't know how he sees her, but by convincing her to come he might find out.

The song finished and everyone started to clap, Arthur finally reached her. "Hello," said Arthur.

"Oh hi," said Ellen not recognizing the man under the mask.

The band got in position and started to play one more time, everyone around them started to pick a partner. "May I have this dance?"

"I huh?" said Ellen before Amanda started to push her toward him. "What are you…?"

"Go on I'll be fine, I'll just go find Mikael."

"Shall we," said Arthur taking her hand and started to lead her into the dance floor. "Your friend seems pretty shy."

"Yeah."

The two kept on dancing as all eyes started to turn to them. Ellen started to feel embarrassed. "So what brings you to the dance?" ask Arthur.

"Oh, well I was talked into coming here by a friend," responded Ellen.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, well I guess he is my friend, I really don't know…"

"You sound confused?"

"We met a while ago, I hang out with him almost every day, strange how you spend so much time with some one that you forget to acknowledge your friendship."

"Sounds deeper than friendship."

"What, no! I just hope he's here, I owe him a dance you see, and." Suddenly the song ended, Ellen and the mask man let go of each other bowing to the other. "Thank you."

"I must be going, thank you for saving me the dance."

"What!?"

Arthur suddenly revealed his face to the girl before disappearing into the crowd. Ellen was so shock that she immediately went to look for him, however that didn't last long as Jane stood in front of her. "Well, well Yeager."

"Jane? Is that you?"

"Aren't you the life of the party," said Jane with a hint of jealousy.

"Jane please," said Marcy.

"No, Yeager you don't belong here, you are nothing more than an over praise commoner."

"Be quiet."

All eyes were again on the girls, their argument caught the attention of everyone… even Revi. "Yeager please know your place," said Jane pushing her slightly so that she fell into the fountain. "HAHAHA."

Mikael started to make his way toward the girls, but was pushed back by the people gathering.

"This could be a thing," said Hans taking another sip of his glass.

"Excuse me," said Revi walking toward them.

Ellen got out of the fountain now soak. "What's wrong Yeager?" Ellen simply walked toward Jane, and head-butted her. Blood started to spill from her nose, the force pushing her back toward Marcy and Connie who started to hold her back. "You bitch."

"I'm going to kil…"

"Enough," said Revi standing in front of her. Jane was taken away by her friends. "You spilled blood on this floor," said Revi looking at Ellen.

"She pushed me."

"A lady should show more control than this."

"Back off," said Ellen about to punch her. The room stood silent as Revi grabbed the punch with ease. Ellen couldn't believe the amount of strength the maid has. Revi started to crush her hand putting Ellen on her knees.

"Rebecca!" yelled Hans looking at her.

Revi finally let go knowing that she didn't break anything. Ellen was holding her hand feeling the pain hoping that she was okay, on the other hand she felt such anger toward the little maid, "Fuck you Revi…"

Revi turned around one last time kicking Ellen as hard as she could, "That's Rebecca to you." Ellen got up a few moments later running out the door. Ymir walked toward the center of the party after the fight got everybody talking.

"Okay people sorry about that please enjoy the next round of drinks, and let the party continue!"

The party quickly went back on track. Mikael stood still for a while before trying to get to the door. "Mikael wait!"

"Ms. Amanda I need to go see Ellen."

"Please don't leave."

"I understand that you are shy, but please."

"I… Ellen is very lucky. She always has people looking after her, even me. If anything happens to her we all want to help her because she would do the same thing, and I love that about her. Me? I keep everything to myself."

"Ms. Amanda."

"My grandfather died, I'm keeping it a secret for now, even from Ellen. I wanted to tell her, but I figured that she would want me to have fun. And I wanted to, I wanted to have people around me because now that he is gone, I have no one," Amanda started to cry, knowing this she covered her face. She took a small moment to look at Mikael who held an expressionless look. Mikael simply started to walk away. Amanda understood that, her issue wasn't his problem. Seeing a chair nearby Amanda sat on it and started to cry. Out of nowhere she felt a tissue whipping her face, looking up she saw Mikael with a soft smile.

"Ms. Amanda, will you dance with me." As much as he wanted to, Mikael knew that it would insult Ellen to leave her friend behind.

(Outside)

Right after the fight Ellen ran as fast as she could to the back garden. Finally far away enough she started to pit out blood. She couldn't believe what just happen, she is wet and now she is spitting blood. "Fuck!" said Ellen crying.

"Hello, are you okay?"

Ellen quickly turned around looking at the man staring at her. "Go away."

"Miss, you seemed troubled, can I."

"Leave me alone!" yelled Ellen sneezing. "Please just," said Ellen crying again. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling around her. Looking up again she saw a coat placed on her. "Huh."

"You seemed cold."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I see, I know who you are by the way, I saw you run out of party."

"Then why ask me how I feel?"

"Because it's easier for you to tell me, then if I simply assume anything," said the man approaching her. "You seemed out of place."

"What was your first clue?"

"You head-butted that woman."

"Guilty."

"And yet that is not what's bothering you?"

"Alright who are you?" ask Ellen noticing how observant the man was being.

"Same as you someone who doesn't want to be here..."

"Ellen Yeager," said the girl bowing to him.

"Kristof Lenz," said the man. "Yeager as in Grisha Yeager's daughter?"

"I know my father is some kind of big shot doctor."

"I'm guessing he told you all his stories."

"Yeah you recognize my name, but I never heard of Lenz, foreign?"

"You can say that, Lenz is my mother's name I never met my father."

"Oh was he a soldier."

"Maybe," smiled Kristof. "My mom is a lady of the night you see."

"What, you sound extremely calm about it!"

"Why not I don't see anything wrong with that."

"But you seem so fancy," said Ellen judging by his attire.

"Well that is the point of this ball, not to judge people at first glance."

"Isn't that the reason why you came out to see me?"

"Well actually I notice you before, when you were dancing with your charming friend, I wanted to say something to you, but then another person was already with you. Haha I must say you are very popular."

"I... I should go back inside and beg forgiveness, or something. It was nice meeting you."

"I see, sorry to waste your time."

"Oh no it's just that, well I'm not good at this flirting thing, and I'm clearly not the girl you were expecting."

"Of course not, I was only looking at you from afar, now comes the tricky part of getting to know you. The way I see it you have two choices, go back inside and see how those people will judge you, or..."

"Or?"

"Humor me for a few more moments."

Ellen started to ponder her options for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. "Okay Kristof I'll humor you."

"Perfect, this garden is big enough to explore for a bit, how about it?"

"Sure." The two started to walk deeper into the grass field. The silence quickly became too awkward to bear as it became clear the Kristof was not expecting to get this far.

"So tell me about yourself?" ask Kristof.

"What do you want to know?" ask Ellen.

"Well tell me why don't you want to be here?"

"Well, I guess I just simply hate balls, dresses, make up you know all that stuff."

"I see so is there anything that you do like."

"Well I love fighting."

"Really"

"Yeah I love to fight, so I can get stronger so I could protect my friends."

"What if you don't have anything to fight for?"

"Huh"

"As much as you try, you are just fighting a losing battle, what do you gain when you can't make a difference?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just never mind look!" said Kristof pointing at the garden in front of them. The moon light reflected over the small pond creating a beautiful scenery. Ellen was at aw at the view. "Amazing isn't it, the king does have an interesting taste of flowers, see those there," said Kristof pointing at a few red once. "They only grow on snow terrains."

"Who are you really?" ask Ellen.

"Nobody, I'm just a guy that got lucky getting invited here," said the blond man. Kristof started to kneel down, before laying on his back on the grass.

Ellen simply followed. "The stars are out."

"The light is nice, it really brings out the bruises on your face," said Kristof.

"Jerk," said Ellen punching him. The two started to giggle before Ellen turned to face him. "Show me your face."

"What?"

"The mask."

"Oh I didn't even notice that I was wearing it," said Kristof as he started to remove it. His face was impressive to say the least. Not a single scar or cut, which is more than she could say about her own face. His eyes were bigger without the mask, but that still didn't lessen the impact of his eyes facing her. However, there was something that surprise her, he looked sad.

"Hey are you okay, really?"

"Oh you could tell, it's nothing it's just that ever since I came to this event I wondered if I belong here. I mean yeah people from all over are here, but do I deserve to stand in the same room as royalty, in the end I'm just a bastard."

"What are you talking about, you said it yourself we shouldn't judge people at first glance," said Ellen taking his hand. "We should get to know new people, and I can speak from experience that you are a very strange, confident person… and that is part of your charm." Ellen realize that her comment were making him blush, and a little bit of red was forming on her face too. She also notice that she was holding his hand a little too long. Before she could let go, she notice that he started to close his fingers trying to connect their fingers to each other's. A simple act that somehow felt special. It's funny she spent so much time trying to punch other guys, that it felt strange simply holding one's hand. She looked up again and notice something that she never wanted to happen. A feeling that she hated, a warm feeling known as lo…

"Ellen?"

"Yes."

"Would, you let me escort you back to the dance," said Kristof.

"Of course," said Ellen wrapping her arm around his, as the duo walked side by side.

(Dance Hall)

After the fight, drinks were getting pasted around creating a more enjoyable mood. A few drunks were already thrown out, other more tipsy people were still welcome. The music started to soften down again creating a more romantic atmosphere, and everyone could feel it. By the dinner table Jane was finally recovering from the blow to her face, but that didn't soften her attitude. "That bitch, how dare she I will."

"Hey Jane meet my new friend," said Connie.

"I don't care."

"Wow that is a shiner, you must be the girl from earlier," said Ash.

"What's it to you," said Jane clearly not in the mood.

"Well aren't you fired up, yeah say how about a dance?"

"What!?" Jane wanted to say no, but looking at the mirror she notice that no one was going to dance with her now so she agreed. "Fine."

As the songs finished the people started to cheer and demand another, among them were Anna, and Mikael whom just finished dancing, as the music started up again. "Another dance please," ask Amanda.

"I'm afraid I can't I am a little worn out."

"Oh you must," said Amanda grabbing his hands. "I am having such a fun time, if you leave now you'll such simply stand in the corner."

Mikael couldn't understand how a ball could bring such a different side of Anna. She wasn't shy, she was alive for the first time since they met she felt alive. Mikael simply started to bring her closer before continuing dancing.

Revi was standing around watching the room. Sneaking up behind her, Hans quickly fell a top of her. This surprise Revi who could smell the booze coming out of his body. "Dammit Hans!"

"I'm sorry, could you please take me away?"

"Fine hold still," said Revi lifting him on her back taking him to his lab. A few minutes went by before they reach their destination. Revi opened the door using her master key, once inside she dropped him on a chair. "I can't say I'm shock, I just thought you had more control."

"I do my dear."

"What?"

Hans quickly got up pushing Revi to another chair, "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing!?"

"Please try to get up."

"…"

"Your silence says it all, I notice it a while ago, but wasn't certain. However, now I know back in the ball room you weren't moving because you were in a lot of pain, when you kicked that girl you sprained your leg!"

"So what if I did."

"My dear this is serious, please let me have a look."

"Very well."

Hans got on his knees removing her shoe, followed by her stocking until her whole leg was expose. He quickly started to rub it feeling for anything, the discoloring was a dead giveaway, but he wanted to know if anything was broken. "Weak, but not broken."

"You care too much."

"Of course everything about you is perfect my love, I wouldn't live with myself if anything happened that would change you," said Hans looking at her leg before kissing it. Before Revi could say anything Hans started to wrap up her leg. "There."

"I… thank you."

"If you really want to thank me than can I please get one dance?"

"Very well," said Revi taking his hand, as the two quickly walked back to the ball room.

Also arriving to the party were Ellen, and Kristof. "Amanda!" yelled Ellen as she spotted her friend.

"Ellen," said Amanda running toward her along with Mikael. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but look at you, you are the live of the party."

"Well no I just stayed with Mikael," said Amanda blushing.

"Ellen, I'm so happy you are fine."

"Thanks Mikael, this is… huh," Ellen realize that Kristof was gone.

"Ellen?"

"I where did he go?"

On the top level Ymir was approached by a guard. "Sir."

"What?"

"He's here and he made his choice…"

"Fuck, very well," said Ymir as he stopped the music. "PEOPLE WE HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT, ONE LAST DANCE," announce Ymir. "FOR THE LAST DANCE THE PRINCE WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO REVEAL THEIR FACES." The whole room started to show their faces. "The point of the party was to break the barrier of the classes so that we could all enjoy the same room, now before we begin let me introduce you to the prince."

Everyone started to look around hoping that their dance partner was the prince. That this whole time he was with them, however they all stood silent as a young man started to walk down the stairs. "Look," said Anna.

Ellen turned to see and was silently in shock. There he was finally walking among the common people, he was dashing, he was handsome, he was… the guy she spend most of the party with. "Kristof."

"The prince Historia Reiss."

"Make way for the prince."

Everyone started to cut a path for him while showering him with applauses, except Ellen who stood shock. This didn't faze him, almost like he knew she was going to stand there. He started to make his way toward her everyone started to whisper instantly recognizing her from before.

"Lady Yeager?"

"Kristof…. Historia"

"I'm so sorry I lied you see I had to I hope you'll forgive me. With that said may I please have this dance?"

Ellen took his hand before bringing him closer just to punch him as hard as she could. The people were shock at the sight of the prince laying on the floor. Ellen on the other hand ran back home.

The next day Ellen became the talk of the town, everyone knew who she was. She even became more famous than her father. "The girl who punch a prince." In front of her home stood Arthur who left the party early, but that didn't stop him from hearing the news. He approached the door and started to knock. However, the last person he wanted to see opened the door, Mikael. "She is not here."

"Don't lie to me."

"What do you want," said Mikael.

"I just want to check on her."

"She is save."

The two of them quickly went outside ready to fight. "Stay away."

"I want to see her," before the two started to kill each other, another caravan stopped in front of the house. Stepping out was Historia, "Excuse me is this the Yeager home?"

"Who are you?" ask Arthur.

"Prince Historia.," answered Mikael.

"The prince!?"

"Yes," said Historia.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well despite the warrant for her arrest, and the knights ready to rage war on this house, I had to come."

"Why?"

"Because I'm here," Historia walked closer to the house and placed his hand on his heart. "I'M HERE TO ANNOUNCE MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU ELLEN YEAGER," said the prince. His announcement left the other two speechless. "So please come and see me!"

The door open as Grisha stepped out. "Gentlemen."

"Sir please I must speak with her," said the two men together.

"Who?"

"Ellen Yeager."

"Oh, wow she must be very popular, but I'm afraid that she is."

"Ellen please I need to make sure you are save," yelled Arthur.

"Ellen I need you to accept my apologies and my love," yelled Historia.

"Please step away from this house," said Mikael.

"Stand back," said Historia.

"This has nothing to do with you," said Arthur. Suddenly a bunch of water came pouring down from a window.

"ELLEN!" yelled all three men now soaking wet.

"Please, shut up, what do you all want?"

"I'm keeping these two out!" said Mikael.

"I wish to protect you from the king's wrath," said Arthur.

"And I want you to accept my love," said Historia.

"Listen I don't want to deal with this today, so please go home! Mikael get in here."

Ellen shut the window leaving the three of them by themselves. "Sorry, she is not in the mood," said Grisha entering the house.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry but I'm in love and nothing is going to stop me," said Historia.

"With all due respect you are nothing to her, I will keep her save," said Arthur.

"…"

"The battle lines are drawn I see," said Historia walking toward his caravan. "Ellen I'll be back my love."

Arthur went to his horse, "Ellen this doesn't mean we aren't training today," said Arthur riding away.

Mikael just went back in.

Ellen was in her room lying in bed trying not to scream, in front of her was her mom. "What!?"

"Honey, for God's sake I told you to only bring home one man," said Carla.

"AWWWW, I HATE BALLS!"

Ellen couldn't believe that all it took was one night for her live to change, and the worst part she didn't want to go.


End file.
